Destiny
by sarah1711uu
Summary: When Kate is sucked into a weird colored vortex, what she sees is what she gets. Can the Avatar and gang help her out before they find out her secret? Hiatus (left alone) for a while... Sorry
1. Chapter 1

This Is SOOOOOOOOOOOOO IMPORTANT that it had to have its own chapter.

First thing is this thing is like a half sequel. It has parts from my story Fate, but I'll just give you a quick recap. Kate is a half ghost made by Vlad, although Dani exists. She has basic powers and stuff that Danny has, so invisibility, intangibility, flight, ice powers, and of course ectoblasts but Kate also has psychokinesis.

Second is the prologue. Leave the questions in the review box and I'll try to answer them before I release the next chapter (#2 or #3)

**PROLOGUE****(PS this is totally Kate's POV)  
**

I sat on my bed in Amity Park. I was so glad to be home for the first time in a month. It was January and the snow was already grey and black. I put a pillow under my head as I rested my legs against my wall. I felt the pulsing of a pendent Danny gave me for our one-month anniversary. I pulled it out from under my blue and grey sweater. It was glowing a reddish hue, which I thought that a heart-shaped pendent shouldn't do. I saw a fly stop for a moment. I tried swatting it away, but it stood there, not moving a millimeter. I glanced down as a blue wisp escaped my mouth. I got up quickly, transformed into Amity Luna and got into a fighting pose. The heart necklace was still dangling from my neck. I turned a quick 360 before I saw Clockwork stand in my bedroom.

"Kate, I need you to go here," Clockwork pointed to a floating image of a boy flying around on a glider of some sort.

"Why me? Why not Danny?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"Danny will come, but later," Clockwork removed the image. "I will send you as a girl from the Water Tribe. The Northern, to be specific. You can not use any of your ghost powers unless absolutely necessary. I will give you the powers that this boy has," Clockwork pointed to another image of the boy. "When you and Danny have completed your mission, you will return." As Clockwork sent me to the new place, he said, "Oh and your name is Luna Amity." I was sucked into a vortex that was a red. I closed my eyes and hoped for the best. That when I woke up in a cell. I rubbed my head.


	2. Chapter 2

...

I rubbed my head. My vision was blurry for a moment before clearing. I was in a metal ship, probably a war ship by looks of it. I flinched as I heard someone stir awake. I looked to my right, seeing nothing, then to left as a bald boy with a pretty sweet blue arrow tattoo on his head moved. I quickly pretended to sleep as I heard him muttering._ That can't be good for you_, I thought.

By his voice, he couldn't be older than thirteen, "I guess she's still asleep." I pretended to stir awake. I looked at the boy in a yellow and orange get-up. I blinked a few times as he talked, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." I nodded as a reply. He walked to the door and pushed it open without touching it. Well, it was flung off its hinges. "So, are you going to stay here in a Fire Nation ship?" He asked as he held out a hand out to me. He reminded me of Dani for a second, when she had actually warmed up to me. I gladly accepted the open invitation as he dragged me through the corridors and halls. we turned left then right then right again as my formfitting blue dress' end flapped in the small wind. We finally made it out side. A mammoth of a thing roared as it landed on the ship. A fire-ball flew over our heads and almost hitting the mammoth. "Get on," the boy said as he helped me up the six-legged mammoth's tail. "Appa, yip yip," and we took off, flying. I turned to see two other girls and a boy. One of the girls seemed blind while the other seemed pre-occupied. The boy on the other hand seemed bored to almost death. I closely studied the blind girl. Her outfit was a mix of greens and yellows and her hair was pulled back by a head band. Her face strong and hard. The pre-occupied girl was sewing a shirt. Her darker skin complemented the blues and whites she wore. Her hair was braided and pulled back behind her head. The boy was also wearing blues and whites, swing a metal boomerang back and forth.

I pulled myself into a ball, trying to remember anything but Danny and my name. The girl in blue noticed me, "Oh, hello." She smiled warmly. Her voice caused the boy in blue to stiffen. He turned his head to me. I smiled, then frowned. _I don't even know these people's names. _"I'm Katara, that's my brother, Sokka. This is Toph and the one driving is Aang." I nodded at the three sitting with me. "Do you have a name?" I pulled myself into a tighter ball.

"Does it even speak?" Toph, the blind girl, asked. I could tell she wasn't appreciative of new company. I glared at the blind girl.

I gether the courage to speak to this strangers, "Yes, I do have a name."

"So, it does speak," Toph smiled.

"Why you little..." I stopped myself. I couldn't fight with people I just met, or I wouldn't have any friends ever again. I stiffened as a blue wisp escaped unnoticed. I glanced around, looking off the flying mammoth. I didn't see anything because of the fog. "We're under attack," I said flatly as everyone turned their heads to me. "We need to go higher. Just trust me." They all looked to Aang, who pulled us higher. A fire-ball whizzed past where we were a moment before.

Sokka looked at me, "How did you know that?"

"I do not know, actually," I shrugged. I looked around some more. "Down." We went down, "Right." Appa followed my commands as I said them. After I said we were okay, everyone turned to me in astonishment. "What?"

Sokka spoke first, "Seriously, how did you do that?" He edged closer, boomerang out, "Are you from the Fire Nation?"

"Um, no?" I raised an eyebrow. I gripped my head as I gained memories.

_(Two hours earlier)  
_

_"Kate, I need you to go here," Clockwork pointed to a floating image of a boy flying around on a glider of some sort._

_"Why me? Why not Danny?" I asked as I crossed my arms._

_"Danny will come, but later," Clockwork removed the image. "I will send you as a girl from the Water Tribe. The Northern, to be specific. You can not use any of your ghost powers unless absolutely necessary. I will give you the powers that this boy has," Clockwork pointed to another image of the boy. "When you and Danny have completed your mission, you will return." As Clockwork sent me to the new place, he said, "Oh and your name is Luna Amity."  
_

Katara sucked me into the present by shaking me. "Are you okay?" she asked as I rubbed my temples. I nodded. "So what nation are you from then?" she smiled.

"I'm from the Northern Water Tribe," I spoke. Katara nodded. "And my name is Luna Amity." I saw Sokka stiffen a bit. "Oh, I didn't realize that it was a touchy subject," I muttered. I relaxed a bit as I looked over the side of the giant saddle. The ocean expanded in endless directions. I stood up. "We need to go down a bit." Appa lowered closer to the surface of the water until he almost touched it. I bent my knees and jumped into the water. I floated to the surface. I tried my ice ability to make sure it was still there, and that Clockwork didn't lie. I made a small ice tower building up to a tall tower. I smiled as I made the water in my dress exit the fabric.

"I didn't realize you were a water bender," Katara said as she helped me back on Appa. "I'm also a water bender." I nodded, thinking of the powers Aang had.

"Hum," I said, still thinking.

"What?" Sokka said as I sat back down.

"It's just I'm curious of Aang's bending?" I said, try to get comfortable in the saddle. Everyone stiffened a bit, which I noticed. "What?!"

Toph was blunt, "Luna, Aang is the Avatar."


	3. Chapter 3

...

Toph was blunt, "Luna, Aang is the Avatar."

I blinked a few times before I spoke, "You do realize..." I trailed off as time slowed to a stop. I saw Clockwork appeared. "Thank goodness. Tell me what's going on," I begged.

"I know I shouldn't intervene, but I don't you will make careless mistakes. I can only tell you that Aang is responsible for all four elements," Clockwork spoke and I nodded. "He is the last air bender. Do not mention that."

"Okay, so back to the four elements. There's obviously water, air and fire, so what's the last one?" I asked.

"Earth," Clockwork said as he vanished, continuing the time line.

"Realize what?" Katara asked as I turned to her.

"Sorry, I guess I got lost in thought. And what I was going to ask didn't matter," I smiled. I felt a thud as we landed on an island. "Where are we?"

"We're back to Kyoshi Island," Aang said as a mass of girls came at him. Katara and I rolled our eyes. A single girl will too much make-up and a green dress tackled Sokka. I raised my eyebrow, but Katara waved her hand dismissively.

I turned to the ocean we just left. I knew if I went ghost to stop the incoming ship, everyone would avoid me like the plague. I whispered to Katara, "I need to check something out in the bushes," I pointed to my left and her right. She nodded as I turned to run off in that direction. I ran off, transformed and flew towards the ship. It was the same kind of ship Aang and I escaped from a few moments before. I knew I had to tell the rest of the gang. I stayed invisible as I raced back to Kyoshi Island. I transformed and reappeared out of the bushes. "Aang, Katara, we need to leave. Like now," I pointed to the foggy ocean.

"But we just got here," Aang complained.

"Do you want Kyoshi to be burned down again?" I shouted. Everyone stiffened at the painful memory. I stumbled back, thinking how did I know that. I stumbled back and back, farther into the ocean. I turned and ran across the ocean. I continued until I almost ran into the ship. Somehow they had caught me and were dragging me aboard. I stumbled around on deck as the soldiers tried to grab me. I whipped water around me, protecting myself. They shot fire. I did a few backflips and other tricks Dani and Danny taught me during my training. I made an iceberg to stop the ship like the Titanic. The ship jerked to a stop. I continued fighting as other flame throwers shot at the ice. I paused long enough to freeze the ice colder, but I paused too long and ended up in a cell, again.

* * *

I moved my head slightly. I felt my hands and feet bound in metal to the wall and floor. My vision blurred into view. "Sir, the prisoner is waking," a man, mostly a guard, shouted.

"Good. Get her out," the captain said. I felt the chains attached to the metal cuff links get detached from the wall. The soldier, or guard, dressed in metal armour, pulled on the chains. I stumbled up as I saw a smiling man. No, he was more like a teenager, about my and Danny's age, sixteen. I noted the large and very noticable scar on his left side of his face.

"Did someone play with fire?" I snickered. He got redder in the face than his scar. He shot a fire-ball at me, which I easily ducked under. I felt the chains fall freely. I made a whip of water from nowhere, well, from ice to water quickly. This obviously startling both men gave me the chance to escape. I ran down a hall then another until I ran into the back of the angry, now furious, teenager. I could have sworn if he was angrier, he would have scared Dan easily. I backed up slowly. I hit the metal wall with soldiers coming down the hall. "You can't take a joke?!"

"Guards, show no mercy," the captain smiled. The guards shot fire-balls at me. I panicked and went intangible. I became tangible as I saw the guards lose their fighting stance. "What kind of bending is that?"

I shrugged, "Magic bending?" I shot water at more of the guards. "And why do you want me?" I ducked under a fire blast.

"It's simple. The Avatar will come to help someone in danger," the captain chuckled at me like I was a prize.

"So, who do I have the pleasure of addressing today?" I glanced at the captain.

"I am Prince Zuko, heir to the Fire Nation," he buffed out his chest a bit.

"Heir to a whole nation? Huh? Never heard that before," I fought the last guard and won. "In case you're wondering," I turned to Zuko, flipping my bangs back, "I'm Luna." I shot out a hand, but Zuko shot a blast at me. I yelped and ducked. "So, I guess you're not accustomed to formal hand shakes," I raised an eyebrow as I fired water at him.

"Okay, now I know, you're just toying with me," I stood up straighter, relaxed. I heard footsteps come down the hall behind Zuko.

The guard said, "Sir, we have hit land." I scrambled backwards and down the hall I came from once. I made it to deck as I saw the last of the houses become ablaze. I started sending water and ice to the houses while still aboard. As soon as one went out a guard torched a different one. I used the most of energy I had left to cause a storm. _Since when I can I control weather?_ I thought as the rain fell. The rain poured putting out all the fires and making the guards attacks almost useless. I jumped off the boat to Kyoshi Island. I felt my hands become numb before I saw the world fade, but that last glimpse was of Aang's thankful but curious and worried look.


End file.
